Charles Xaviers New Mutants: The Characters
by HeartsColide
Summary: There is a story I'm writing with a friend of mine. We both have our 'gangs' in it, and this is the introduction of mine characters. Prepare for alot of OC's inside. More explaination inside too! Appearences of alot of characters, but they don't have the biggest role in it, those are my own mutants.


**So, let me explain this. I am currently Mutant obsesse,d and yes I know I should be working on Even Heroes Have The Right To Dream, but I am kinda stuck on that one, so now this is my little project. Like I said, with a friend of mine, I am working on a story. It doesn't really has a story line right now, working on that. But I am going to introduce my gang. My gang has eight members, and I love them. Really, they're my babies. So anywho, in this story you'l lfind introductions of them, how they got to the Mutantschool. It is probably everything but how the characters would behave in the movies (I mean, the chars I don't owe.)**

**So anyway, enjoy this, and feel free to leave a review or subscribe! (Dammit, I forgot how you call it here. Oh my god. I am a bad person.)**

**Disclaimer: I donnot owe the X-Men, Charles Xavier, Marvel, or whatever. I do owe Luciano. And Mr. Chris. **

* * *

'No Logan! You cannot just leave!' Storm hissed at Wolverine, who clearly didn't agree with her. They were in Charles Xavier's office, along with the said professor himself, and the history teacher. Mrs. Vira. She stood in a corner, while Charles Xavier looked at the bickering mutants over his hands. Outside, the thunder rumbled dangerously.

'Logan, there's a new Semester about to start, you can't just leave right now,' Professor X. said, 'The students depend on you.' Logan snorted.

'So? It's not like you can't find another-' he began, but was interrupted by a small voice.

'Are you Charles Xavier?' All heads turned, just to see a little boy, with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was wearing Pokémon pajama's, and his blond curly hair was messy, it stuck out to all sides.

'Where did he come from?' Logan asked, trying to remember if he knew the boy.

'He's not one of the students,' Vira said, and the boy looked at Charles, curiosity in his eyes. Logan was still figuring- or rather, trying to figure out- where the boy had come from, since he wasn't there before.

_Hello little boy,_ Charles Xavier spoke trough his mind. The little boy didn't even seem surprised by the voice in his head. _Who are you?_

'I'm Luciano,' the boy said, not moving.

_And how old are you, son?_ _ Where are you from? _Luciano looked at the professor with an odd look on his face. He knew to who the voice belonged, but now that he saw that the man's mouth wasn't moving, he simply didn't understand how it was possible.

'I'm 9,' he replied nevertheless, 'Or, no, wait, 10! My birthday was last week, but I was only there until after the cake. Than grandpa came to pick me up. Oh, and I'm from Houston.' Luciano sounded quite proud of that fact, that he was 10. It was quite an age for a kid.

_That's great! What are you doing here, if you live in Houston? And where is your grandpa now?_

'He is gone again, back to nana,' the boy replied, 'He brought me here, because he said it would be safe here for me. My mommy thinks I walk away all the time, or that I get kidnapped by the old man from across the street. At home I am not allowed to play outside, so I don't have any friends. It is kinda lonely, you know, but I do have Mr. Chris, so I can talk to him, and that is nice. He never sais hi back, though. My best friend is my grandpa, and there is a boy named Boris I met once too. He is very old, but he is also my age. He says he was born in 1936, and that he died when the bad Germans bombed his house,' Luciano rambled on, while he looked at Professor X with huge eyes. 'My grandpa sais that he and nana look after Boris now, and I am happy for that, but I never saw him again after one time. I thought we could be friends, but he didn't like me, apparently. I understand that, though, because nobody likes me, they all think I'm weird when I tell them where I go sometimes. Do you think I'm weird?' There was a sudden fear in the little boy's voice.

'Why would I think you're weird?' Charles asked, 'In this building, everybody is a little weird. You saw that man here? He calls himself Wolverine, because he has claws. And don't tell it any further, but that woman with the white hair? She is the craziest of all, son. She is the reason it sometimes randomly storms outside.' A little smile appeared on Luciano's face. 'Do you know who the most crazy person is around here? Me! And I am the boss of the place,' Charles continued, and Luciano giggled. A man who said that he was crazy must be.. well, crazy.

'So, little boy, your power is to talk to deceased people?' the headmaster asked.

'What does de-cheesed mean?' Luciano asked, struggling with the word.

'It means that they're not here anymore, that they've died,' Charles explained, patiently. Luciano frowned, thinking about that.

'Well, I don't just talk to them,' he said slowly, 'I can touch them too, I can walk with them trough the world. I've been to Antarctica once, with a sir with a difficult name. I think he was from France. And Boris took me to Germany, but it was a very old Germany, they didn't even have cool cars. Grandpa was the first person to come and get me, he said that I'd be gone for a little while, to go on a holiday. It hurts, when I leave. He said that it was just like with Mr. Scrooge in a Christmas Carol, they are ghosts who take me to their world to show me something. They give me a message sometimes. A old lady said that I should tell her husband that she was waiting for him. I got grounded when I said it,' Luciano started to ramble again.

'Luciano, Luciano, calm down,' Charles smiled, 'So, you become a ghost for some time sometimes?' Luciano nodded.

'Yes, I do. Am I still safe here?'

'Of course you are! The question is, do you want to stay here, and go to school right here, in this building?' The boy thought for a while.

'Do you teach here too?' he asked. Charles nodded. 'Than I'll stay!'

'Good! Now, shall I show you your room? I think we have a spare place somewhere,' The headmaster rolled away, the boy still on his lap.

'Mr. Xavier?' the boy asked when they were in the elevator to the floor with the rooms.

'What is it?' Luciano turned his head, and looked straight into his eyes.

'Can I pick up Mr. Chris? And say goodbye to my brother?' A hand ruffled his hair, the voice he heard before in his head said:

_Of course you can, we are going to pick all your stuff up tomorrow._

* * *

__**So, whacha think? I like Luciano, he is adorable. He is one half of my OTP, the other half'll be in the next chapter. (Luke :3) Anyway, feel free to review, and tell me; would you read the actual story?**


End file.
